Matriarch of the Wayne
by B1udman
Summary: As Wonder Woman and Batman delve deeper into their relationship, Diana comes into contact with all of Bruce's family, and not everyone is as excited about their love as she'd think. Between an angst ridden Damien and the tragic tale of Jason Todd, she'll learn more about Bruce Wayne than she'd ever imagine. Luckily, she's a got the League and Dick to guide her.
1. 00 - Prelude

_I had this idea after I've been catching up with a lot of Batman comics and reading TOO MUCH Batman fan fiction. This is a sister story to another title that goes by the perspective of Bruce's children (Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damien). That'll be up later. I'm a try to update once a week one of the stories._

_This story is all Batman x Wonder Woman starring Diana and Bruce and their interactions with the Wayne (and sometimes bat) family. The JL (from the animated series) will also show much to give advice (see: eavesdrop) to them. Also, anyone seeing the ending to the recent Justice League title? Anyway find that weird with you know who spying on *ehm*? Also, I'm more knowledgeable about the Batman series than Wonder Woman (even though I do read Justice League and have seen the series) so I might be a little off on the facts or character of Wonder Woman._

_I don't own any of the DC Character's in Justice League or Batman titles; if I had Cassandra would've been back in the New 52 sooner._

**Update: 1/10/13 - **_So after going through some things, I've come back to do what I love to do: fawn over Cassandra Cain-Wayne and write. This is revised version of the previous release I'd done a month ago. It's updated with better grammar and some rewrites and additional material since I wasn't liking how the story wasn't making sense with how I wanted the storyline to this and_ **Brood of the Bat** _was going. The crossover between the two stories will happen later (and when it happens, it will be_ **EPIC**_). Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**Prelude**

Rays of light beamed over the large bed within the room of Bruce Wayne. The sheets glowed radiantly as they shuffled from the small movements of its occupants beneath them. One Bruce Wayne slept soundly (on one of his rare days) with Diana Prince (aka: Wonder Woman) wrapped within his arms. The Amazon princess slowly began to open her eyes and took in the golden light slowly; she was in awe as it embodied the dark knight's muscular figure. She could help but glow in joy with being with someone so wonderful, strong, and mysterious. The later always got her thinking what her life would be like if nights like their last continued.

It was Diana's first night sleeping over; they usually have either one on one dinners out or alone with Alfred in the mansion. Their conversations were wonderful and every time they talked she learned something new about Man's World or himself. He was definitely a person of substance albeit broody, but for some reason his darker side made her even more attracted to him. How difficult it was to hide the relationship from the world made it rather challenging to the two, and some how they'd found pleasure in it. Neither of them expected their night of dancing at La Pure to end with him ravishing her in his mansion. It was unexpected and she didn't regretting following back with him. Though the words of her mother often rang about how men would only want pleasure from women (often by force), her experience with men has yet to be true; Bruce has been a gentleman from beginning till end.

Slowly the amazon slipped from Bruce's embrace needing to stretch and wanting to take a shower. As Diana turned over from the bed, she noticed the pictures by his nightstand of his family; the first one closest to him was the most recent of them. It featured himself, Alfred, three of his sons, and his only daughter. The Wayne's family structure was bizarre to her: he had only one legitimate child; never heard anything about the mother, four adopted children, and one of those children was a taboo subject amongst them. Of course, she and the league knew about his large family and even interacted with a few of them (Dick and Tim) on occasion, but they didn't pry into their lives too closely due to Batman's menacing warning – "don't delve into things you can't understand; believe me, **you won't like what you find.**" Despite her closeness with the Wayne's patriarch, she had also taken this to heart even though it got her even more curious and invested. If he was defensive about the league's interference in Gotham City, then much like any parent he was deathly serious about protecting his brood. Yet another trait she found herself attracted to.

The first person she focused on in the family photo was Bruce; he was in one of his rare smiles as he held a hand over the left shoulder of his youngest son. She glimpsed down at young Damien as he gave a mixed look of embarrassment and anger. Diana was in awe at how close both of them looked; they truly were father and son, no paternity test needed. When she asked him about the boy's mother, the air became tense and a heavy silence filled their presence. As she noticed Damien's slight displeasure she couldn't help but notice the boy looking at the corner of his left eye towards Tim Drake, leader of the Teen Titans. It obvious there was tension between the two boys from the look of the picture. Between the two kneeling down was Dick Grayson; his smile could melt anyone's heart. His energy made her wonder if he really belonged with this brood. Bruce was often seen as an intimidating figure that struck fear in the hearts of others, but looking at Dick made her wonder how this boy didn't take that trait from him. It was really put the nature vs. nurture argument to the test. Beside Bruce's left and behind Richard was Alfred, looking as proper and stoic as ever. Even if you couldn't tell what the butler was thinking, being the grandfather-figure (father-figure to Bruce) to the family you could tell he was proud of the legacy Bruce was growing. Not to be forgotten on Bruce's right was Cassandra. She hadn't heard much about her, but it was clear she was the most soft-spoken, quiet member of the family. It was bizarre to everyone else in the league that they hadn't really met either her or Damien, but there had to be a reason. Regardless, they truly looked like family despite their diverse backgrounds.

This idea of family, however, hit a weird note when she looked behind this beautiful family portrait to a single picture of a sixteen year old Jason Todd. He gave an arrogant smile and pose in the picture. Diana knew Bruce had six children, but this was the one he never spoke about. Looking at the photo gave an ominous feeling toward her. Wonder Woman looked away from it feeling more drawn to the dark photograph.

As the amazon princess stared at the photo, she squeaked at the touch of Bruce's hand over her shoulder as he crept on her in bed. He was watching her look at his family photos; he was nervous on what to feel about it. Their relationship was becoming more grounded and getting serious after nine months of dating and him trying to keep her at arms distance because of their career. Despite the speed and intensity of their relationship, it wasn't a surprise it had become this way since they'd work together and even hung out for years since forming the league. It had to take a final push from her to allow him to trust her and open up more of his life for her; it scared him about how close he was becoming with Diana and how much he needed her smile, her touch, her presence, and her love.

Alfred had accepted Diana and was secretly glowing with pride that his surrogate son had found a woman this amazing, but Bruce was more worried about his children and how they'd react to her. Sure, Dick liked the idea of Wonder Woman possibly becoming their mom, but the others didn't really know about the relationship, only their professional one. It was easy for the Dark Knight to trust his first son with such information because he wasn't as guarded or hostile as the others. The other thought that came to mind was Jason, the child he failed to save and is now on a violent crusade who knows where. It was a subject he never wants to share with Diana, but if the day came that he thought about them becoming an official family, she would have to know; the idea scared him, and it scared him more about what Diana would do about it. Lord knows what Jason would do if they ever met.

"You have a beautiful family you know," Diana spoke first as Bruce grunted proudly. "This is the first time I've seen them all…" she eyed the single photo of Jason on the dresser unsure on how to react toward it.

"It's the best photo we took, but we made it work," he hoped she'd move on the subject.

"Bruce, isn't it time that I'd get more… involved with your family now that we've been dating for a while? I think the boys should know," Diana became concerned when Bruce became deathly silent. She knew he was very protective of them, but felt they should have some interaction with her.

Bruce went from himself to Batman after Diana made that statement. Logically speaking they had no right to know - they weren't planning marriage at the present; a monogamous relationship involves two people and not four sons and a daughter, and he didn't want them to get too emotionally involved and damage the relationship between the two of them or both of them and his children. There were many variables to consider. Of all of them, Dick would more than likely love to hear that Bruce began to date Wonder Woman. He could see his oldest wearing a t-shirt with both their faces on it in the center of a heart kissing. It would be embarrassing but that was what made Dick loved by all. Tim would probably shrug and continue with his day. His logic was so much like his own that it wouldn't be a surprise if there was some awkwardness. Cassandra wouldn't know how to react to this relationship. Damien was more complicated compared to the others; on the one hand, despite the tension with his mother, he knew his youngest might have difficulty of accepting another woman in his father's life and possibly becoming his stepmother. Also, he didn't have the best attitude in the world; the only thing he was sure of was that Damien would complement him for choosing a suitable mate. After all, Wonder Woman might be his mother.

The biggest issue was Jason; they didn't have the best relationship and it doesn't seem like the animosity between them would change anytime soon. He wanted to keep her and the family safe; they may never see eye to eye or allow him to return to the clan, but he had to do what was best for them even if it means shunning out the son he failed to save. Diana didn't need to know about this, nor should she be put it harms way.

"Bruce? Bruce, are you alright?" Diana stared into Bruce's eyes with worry as he snapped out of his logical state-of-mind.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. How about we get dressed and have breakfast?" Bruce spoke with a disconnected voice toward Diana. She frowned as gave her a quick kiss and sat up. She grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Are you still worried about how you children would react to us?"

Bruce hesitantly shook his head. "It's… complicated…"

"Isn't it always?" Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow as she tried to keep him from avoiding the conversation. She knew the man put up walls, but when he finally reached out to her it was a breath of fresh air; unfortunately, there were still subjects he'd been more resistant to talk about with her. "If you really want this relationship to go somewhere you have to stop blocking me out of aspects of your life. We all have our skeletons and insecurities, and it's better if we face them together."

Bruce gave a slight scowl from that comment but eventually caved. He'd been tired of trying to keep her at arms distance from his life, and he knew how stubborn the amazon could be. Even Batman doesn't have enough patience to handle it. He turned to her and held her hand. "This… relationship… can be sensitive to children, especially to someone as young as Damien. With the conflict between me and his mother, I don't know how he'd take me with another woman and the possibility of him getting close to you and… leaving. As much as he wants to act like an adult, he's still a child and there are things he has yet to experience or comprehend. It's difficult to talk to him about these things because the slightest word or response can set him off and make him defensive."

"And the others?"

"Dick would probably love you and we'd have to keep him from going around town screaming about having Wonder Woman as his mommy. Tim and Cassandra are passive so it's anyone's guess what they're thinking."

Diana reached out to Jason's picture and held it up at him. "And this one? What would he think?"

Bruce inhaled heavily as if all he'd gotten oxygen for the first time. "He's away. It'd take a while to reach… **Jason**."

Diana knew he was hiding something, but she wouldn't force him to confront the subject about Jason just yet. "I want to meet them, Bruce. Your family… your **entire** family."

Again, the Dark Knight hesitated. He was backed into a wall; after all, when being stared down by a naked Wonder Woman one could wonder whether she'll break him by force or seduction. For some reason he didn't mind either option. "Alright, you can meet them. This'll be fine. It'll be fine," he tried to reassure himself as he thought in the back of his mind how bad of an idea it was and that his defenses were compromised.

Diana sat up and kissed Bruce as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It'll be fine. I'm sure of it." She continued to voice this in her thoughts as she could only hope they weren't as paranoid, defensive, and brooding as he was. Hopefully it wasn't contagious.

* * *

_So that's the end of the chapter. Brood of the Bat is the sister story following this one through the children's perspectives (Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian). Dick and Damian will be prominent in most of the story as will Tim. Jason and Cassandra will appear time after time. What bothers me a lot about the stories written about Jason is that he's in good, speaking terms with the family and it doesn't seem realistic. Maybe it's just the few I like but I see it in a lot of them. Don't expect to find that here._

_I'm using the animated series Justice League because I'm not too fond of the current New 52 lineup. While Brood consists of mostly the Bat-Family and Bruce's children, this one will be more focused on them and the League. So yes, get ready to see the League next chapter, and a cameo from Dick (with a little Damian on the side.) It's going to be a long journey into their relationship. Only time can tell if it can survive. Please review, hope you enjoyed yourselves and keep reading. One love._


	2. 01 - Gossip

Hm. Finally a new chapter of Matriarch has arrived. So, the whole storyline is worked out and I did rewrite and fix some things from chapter 1 in case someone of the previous readers hasn't read it. Not much of an update but it needed to be done for future chapters. Already updated Brood, so its natural I get this up too. It's a lot harder writing for the Justice League than Batman though. So it's taking a little longer to write them. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Justice League or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Gossip**

Diana sat in the Watchtower cafeteria sipping on an iced mocha as she was joined by Shayera and Wally, aka: Hawkgirl and the Flash. Her close friends sat with her, Wally opposite side of the table from Diana while Shayera sat beside her. The amazon's gaze targeted the tray full of food Flash brought with him; the size of his plate never ceased to amaze her. She was unaware of her red-haired friend's smirk and sly look on her face as she stared at her.

"So, I'm guessing this thing with Batman is getting… serious. Rather fast, I say."

Diana looked over at Shayera and replied, "We've known each other for too long and wasted too much time not to act on our feelings…"

"So he **does** have them. I assumed with all that glaring his face would get stuck like that and he'd be on automatic 'bat evil-glare mode' all day," Flash spoke with food with his mouth.

A disgusted Shayera and Diana glared at Wally. "What?"

"Manners, Wally."

"Sorry, can't blame a guy for being hungry, can ya?"

"But we can if you start spewing it out in our faces!" Shayera slammed her hand on the table as Flash jumped back and lowered his head.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Bruce has been hesitant for so long by the time we got there everything has just been a whirlwind. Sometimes I just feel like it just happened over night."

Shayera rolled her eyes. She understood that feeling. "It seems that way when you realize it **after** you've been rolling around in the man's bed," she raised an eyebrow coyly at Diana as she blushed and looked away.

"Woooootttt! Woot woot woot!" Wally rolled a fist up in the air as Diana let out a small glare, but it didn't stop his hollering. "Come on, there is nothing wrong with a little hanky panky. We're all adults here."

"Maybe physically…" Wonder Woman muttered under her breath.

"Ouch, D. Shayera's sitting right there," Wally gets playfully smacked by the later.

"Keep talking like that and it'll go from my hand to my mace," Wally gulped at the threat. "Look, we're happy about you and Batman. It's a little bizarre though that we actually see him in the Watchtower **smiling**. He doesn't do it often, but it's better than he did before: which was never."

Wonder Woman played with her drink as she tried to suppress her giddiness. "I guess I have that effect on him."

"You'd do that to any man, D. Still, if it's getting serious like your saying that means you'll be part of the…" Flash put two fingers up above his head and hoarsely said, "bat-family."

"The what?"

"Yeah, that's what Huntress calls anyone working with Bruce within Gotham. I guess those are the people who have his 'permission' to get his back. Apparently they're too good for us."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous," Diana smirked as Shayera pouted.

"As depressing and dark as Gotham is, you can never run out of work there. The crazies are everywhere and you can never get bored smashing their faces time from time."

"I disagree. From what Dick tells me it almost never leaves you with much of a social life."

The two women looked at Flash. "But that's the cost of being a hero," Diana replied.

"…Says the woman who's had sexy time a couple of hours ago," Diana glared at Wally as Shayera held back a chuckle, "and another one who's probably going to have sexy time later." The Flash, with his impressive speed, avoided the almost equally fast swipe from Shayera.

"You know, it's easy to make those shots when you're not **dating** anyone," Hawkgirl emphasized.

The Flash got defensive as he jumped back, "t-that's no one concern. Why I've been busy fighting gorillas, dodging boomerangs, and helping old ladies cross the street… they've been neglected lately…"

"…Uh huh," both Diana and Shayera dully noted.

A flustered Flash swung his arms up and down, "you girls sound like Dick; he's like 'Wally, if you want me to set you up with someone all ya had to do was ask,' and I was like 'Richard, you know me, I do well for myself.' Gave him the pearly whites and everything was a-okay!"

"… You done lying to yourself?" Flash pathetically nodded at Shayera. Turning to Diana, she brought up, "speaking of Dick, does he and Tim know about the two of you?"

"I'm not sure if he's mentioned an actually romantic relationship with his kids, but I think Dick suspects or knows. The rest of his kids…"

"Woah, woah, woah. The **rest** of his kids? I thought he only had Dick and Tim? Did he adopt Batgirl at some point? Is he just collecting them for fun and opening up his own personal army of Robins and Batgirls?"

Flash stroked his chin. "Well, if he did, it's a good plan; get'em while they're young. Of course, that would mean a lot of creepy kids in black and red popping in and out of nowhere."

"Yeah, that doesn't sit well with me either, but how many kids does he have?"

"Five," Wally and Diana spoke as they looked at one another.

"Wally, you talk to Dick frequently and Tim at times. Have you met or spoken with anyone else in the family?"

The Flash frowned. "Only those two, but they've talked about the youngest; from what I got from Dick, he's adorable, spirited, and definitely as brooding and aggressive as his father…"

"Is this his **blood **son or another adopted kid?"

"Blood," both spoke simultaneously again.

Shayera thought about the child for a second and shuddered. "That child's going to be frightening to handle."

"That's what Tim says. He's arrogant, condescending, acts like a know-it-all, violent… an overall asshole."

"Wally," Diana put her hands on her hips, "that's not nice to say about a ten year old…"

"That kid's **ten**!? Please don't tell me you and Bruce is planning to have kids anytime soon…"

"Shayera…"

"Diana, I'm just concerned that reproducing with Bruce might have consequences for the rest of civilization, and that the public needs to be warned beforehand," when Wonder Woman gave Hawkgirl a bat-glare, the later exclaimed, "dear god he's already got a hold of a you. Wally, say goodbye to the precious Wonder Woman we know. She'll be back in all black by tomorrow."

"Like Donna. Both of them can work it," Flash snapped his fingers twice in the air turning Diana's attention to him. "Eeep."

"So, what about his other two sons?" Shayera broke the tension.

Wonder Woman took a sip of her drink and looked up to the red-head. "One son, one daughter…"

"Bruce raised a daughter? That's hard to believe."

Diana nodded. "It's true. She's doing some work in Hong Kong for several months, but she plans on coming back to Gotham in a month."

"I've heard something about her from Tim. I think her name is Cassandra," Flash added.

"I can't wait to meet her. It'd be nice to have another woman balance out the testosterone in that family," Diana and Shayera chuckled at that answer.

"Yeah, well she's the quiet one of that family…"

"There's a **quiet **one? What do they consider quiet?" Shayera questioned.

"She didn't know how to speak when Bruce found her and has been struggling to learn for a while; so it's not her fault necessarily, but she's fierce," Flash played with a french fry when his head popped up as he looked at Diana, "when you meet her, I want to be there!"

"Wally, no…"

"Oh, c'mon D. I'm giving you all this useful…"

"…Useless…"

"… info on Bruce's kids, and you're just going to shoot me down like that? You heard, Shayera, if nothing's done now I'm going to die of loneliness. You wouldn't want you bestest friend Wally to grow old alone, do you?" he pouted and gave puppy eyes at her as Shayera rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe it matters because I just somehow know you'll pop in and introduce yourself anyway. Just try not to say anything to offend her." Wally stood up smiling at Diana when he heard that.

Shayera placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, "you're not going to die alone. You've got two good friends on your left and right willing to work out your frustrations."

Flash looked to his left and right and saw no one there. "I-I don't see anyone."

"Look down at your plate."

The speedster looked at his hands holding a hamburger and spouted, "hey! That's horrible."

"I know, but once in a while I just gotta get a jab or two in there."

A short silence hit the table as Diana quietly spoke, "what about his other son? Does Dick or Tim ever talk about him?"

Flash finished chewing his food as spoke softly, "they didn't say anything. Both of them changed subjects pretty quick. I guess he's kind of a taboo subject."

"Taboo in the bat-family… that's hitting Joker territory," Shayera said.

The silence filled the table as the only sounds that could be heard was Wally finishing his meal and Diana sipping the remains of her mocha. As he finished his meal, the Flash excused himself to dump his tray. "I'm finished here. I'm up for monitor duty in a few minutes. Nice having girl talk with you ladies. Shayera, D, see ya at the meeting later. Oh, and D…"

"Yeah."

"Just do you. If this thing you got going on with Bruce is getting serious, you shouldn't change for their behalf or his. That just makes things weird, and whatever issues going on will resolve, I'm sure of it. Just let them get ya caught up at their pace."

"Okay, thank you, Flash." The speedster flashed a smile as he ran out the room calling out a passing Zatanna.

"He's right. I know Batman isn't the most open person, but obviously he cares about you; if he wants you in the family then just get ready to accept everything that comes with it: the good and the ugly."

"Isn't it bad?"

"Ugly sounds better," Shayera yawned as she stood up proceeding out of the room. "I'm going to take a nap then I have a mission after the meeting with J'onn and Superman off world. So get me caught up with the drama at Wayne Manor when I get back, ok?"

"Yes, I will. Take care, Shayera."

"You too, Diana," stretching her wings and letting out another yawn, Hawkgirl proceeded out of the cafeteria leaving Diana alone at the table contemplating their "friendly" input. As she looked around at her fellow colleagues in their own conversations and activities, it slowly dawned on her the deeper she Bruce became, the larger their family would become. His would be hers, and hers would be his. He wasn't the only one with skeletons in his closet, but they'd deal with them one day at a time, as long as Flash doesn't put in his two cents and hits on Donna or Cassandra.

* * *

_Now, one thing I recently found out is that Cassandra and Wally do know each other in the comics because they were apart of Justice League Elite. Never read it, but I'm interested in what it is. So, I'm guessing some of you out there is pointing at Shayera as OOC; never been great at writing her attitude so hopefully that wasn't too farfetched for any fans. Why didn't I add Superman in this chapter? Who else better would know the bat-family better than Bruce's best friend? Made things too easy, and he'll be an important component to a future chapter I'm writing for the crossover of this and _**Brood of the Bat.** _Please review and until next time… one love._


End file.
